kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 20
Chapter 4: Dragon Season Scene 22: Castle Ward Sewer Continuing from last session the main group reached the top the staircase which opens into an unlit sewer system in the Castle Ward. The group hear a noise ahead but Cubone is the only one to see a dark shadowy figure emerge, arcane power arcing across its finger tips as it points to Levi Gastonne and says "At last I have found you!". Battle with The Shadow First Round The session begins with rolling for initiative. During the 1st round only the main group who have already exited Xanathar's Lair may act. The Shadow triggers Waves of Exhaustion from his Staff; exhausting all members of the party except Bushy and Gorog Un-Fallas reducing giving them a -6 penalty to Strength and Dexterity. triggers Waves of Exhaustion.]]Richard Dickens activates a sun rod so that the party can see The Shadow and continues carrying the goldfish bowl to safety with Ott Steeltoes. Levi Gastonne now barely able to stand decides to swim across a river of faecal matter to safety, but fails his swim check and begins drowning, with a Con modifier of +0 he cannot hold his breath for long! Dave D'angle runs into hand-to-hand combat with The Shadow. Cubone taking position on the opposite side of the sewer to Dave D'angle and The Shadow, fires a crossbow bold but misses. Second Round Bushy, and Gorog Un-Fallas reach the sewer level quickly followed by the Rust Monster which is able to get ahead of Bushy and prevent him making an exit. The Rust Monster tries to touch Bushy with its antennae but he is able to dodge out of the way and avoid it just in time (passed saving throw for half-damage, and had evasion for none). triggers Bleakness.]] The Shadow triggers Bleakness from his Staff; conjuring up a 20-ft.-radius cloud of inky darkness laced with life-sucking energy from the Negative Energy Plane. All living creatures in the area now take 1d6 points of damage each round. Dave D'angle attempts to hit The Shadow but cannot discern if he was able to hit it or not, simply slashing his blade in the darkness in front of him. Levi Gastonne is still drowning and begins to die. Cubone retreats and gets clear of the Bleakness effect. Bushy and Gorog Un-Fallas keep attacking the Rust Monster, which also takes damage from the Bleakness spell. Third Round triggers Consumptive Field.]] The Shadow triggers Consumptive Field from his Staff; drawing forth the ebbing life force of all nearby badly wounded creatures killing Levi Gastonne and absorbing his life force. Dave D'angle attempts to hit The Shadow but cannot discern if he was able to hit it or not, simply slashing his blade in the darkness in front of him. Richard Dickens and Ott Steeltoes escape with Sylgar. Bushy and Cubone retreat. Gorog Un-Fallas keep attacking the Rust Monster. Sewers]] Fourth Round The Shadow triggers Fear from his Staff; frightening all the party members still in combat. Dave D'angle, Gorog Un-Fallas, Bushy and Cubone all flees from The Shadow as best they can. Exiting the sewer to join Richard Dickens and Ott Steeltoes in the Castle Ward near Yellowspire. Fifth Round Gorog Un-Fallas goes back to claim his gear that was left by the secret entrance to Xanathar's Lair. The Shadow triggers Chain of Sorrow from his Staff; causing 10 points of Charisma drain to Gorog Un-Fallas, reducing him to 0 Charisma, leaving him barely conscious, incredibly tactless and non-empathetic. Aftermath of the Battle with The Shadow The party rest completely for an hour to remove the exhaustion, instead becoming fatigued. Dave D'angle, and Cubone return to the sewer to reclaim any lost gear and find Gorog Un-Fallas comatose on the ground. They both walk straight past him and Cubone looks further ahead using his mirror on a stick to see if he can see The Shadow behind any corners before they go around them. Finding no trace of The Shadow, Cubone searches for the remains of Levi Gastonne around a sluice gate where Levi Gastonne was last seen. Cubone fails his swim check and begins drowning, but is able to recover and swim to the surface before catching his breath to search the bottom again. Cubone finds the corpse of Levi Gastonne and brings his body to the surface, which Dave D'angle helps pull them both out as they re-surface. ]] All of Levi Gastonne's gear has been mostly left alone, in fact the only item missing appears to be The Stone of Golorr. Cubone then drags Levi Gastonne's body towards the sewer exit. As they pass Gorog Un-Fallas's body Dave D'angle bends down to pick up his body and Dave D'angle himself falls limp to the floor, himself taking 13 points of Charisma drain. Cubone bemused puts on Levi Gastonne's headband of intellect and realises that Levi Gastonne had a horde of potions that might be able to help. Unfortunately Cubone lacks the knowledge of what potion does what so randomly picks a potion and dexterously pours the first one he finds down Dave D'angle's throat without touching him. Luckily for Cubone, and for Dave D'angle that potion was a Lesser Restoration, dispelling the Charisma ability drain and eliminating his fatigue! Cubone tries to dexterously pour another potion into Gorog Un-Fallas's mouth but this potion (of Delay Poison) appears to do nothing so Dave D'angle carries him out and they call a carriage to take Gorog Un-Fallas to the Tabernacle of Kord for further care. Levi Gastonne is taken to The City of the Dead to be buried. The entire party re-group at the Trollskull Manor and discuss next steps... Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Dragon Heist Category:Castle Ward Category:Player Death